


Due Wonderful (fanfic and fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser and Ray watch Wilby Wonderful and Ray thinks Callum looks like Daniel Craig</p>
            </blockquote>





	Due Wonderful (fanfic and fanart)

Ray arrived home and walked over to Killer's turtle tank. The tank was surrounded by stacks of old magazines and unopened mail. Reaching inside he picked her up and spun her around.

'Fraser's coming over,' Ray said and Killer blinked at him.

'Dief's coming over too.'

At that Killer popped her legs out of her shell and wiggled them. Ray grinned, he might not know how to speak turtle, but he knew when his girl was happy.

Ray kissed Killer on the head as he put her back in the tank. 'That's my girl.'

The apartment door opened and Ray turned around. Fraser was standing in the middle of the apartment, a plastic bag in his hands. Dief came over and standing on his hind legs he licked the turtle tank.

'Hey, buddy. You wanna see your girl,' Ray asked Dief. Dief sat down and barked.

Pulling Killer out of her tank, Ray sat her on the floor. Dief laid on the floor, Killer walked over and snuggled into Dief's side. Ray felt a mixture of happiness and want; Happiness that Killer had a buddy and a wanting for someone of his own to snuggle with, but than his favorite times with Stella was lazy Sundays when they would lay in bed together. Ray pushed the want down and walked over to Fraser.

'What movie did ya get?' Ray asked.

'A delightful Canadian film called Wilby Wonderful?'

Ray and Fraser walked over to the couch and sat down. Fraser was sitting so close that his pine tree scent filled Ray's nose. Fraser was dressed in a blue flannel shirt and tight jeans. The Hat sat on Fraser's head. 

'Cool. Who's in it?'

'Paul Gross and Callum Keith Rennie.'

Ray threw his arm over the back of the couch and had to stop himself from brushing his fingers against the nape of Fraser's neck. 'Callum? What kind of name is Callum?'

'I believe it is British.'

'Greatness. Pop it in and let's watch.'  
************

After the movie was over Ray turned off his VCR and sat back on his couch. Wilby Wonderful might not have had any explosions or kick-ass car chases, but it had been a good movie. Well, a good Canadian movie anyway. Not that he had seen any Canadian movies before, but that was beside the point.

'Do you have an opinion?' Fraser asked

'I liked it. Is it just me or does that Callum guy look like Daniel Craig?'

Fraser got a certain look in his eyes and Ray instinctively knew Fraser was about to say something important. 

'Really? I've always thought he resembled you.'

'Nah. We might have the same tatt and ain't that a kick in the head, but I'm much better looking. There's just one thing.'

'What is it?'

'You didn't tell me that there was a love story between to guys in it.'

'Oh, dear. Does that bother you?'

Ray gulped it was time to bite the bullet, Ray just hoped it wouldn't bite him back. 'Nope. It shouldn't since I'm bisexual. Does that bother you?'

'Not as such. I'm bisexual as well.'

'Really? Do you have a type?'

'I do. It is... that is to say... you're my type.'

'Greatness! You're my type too. Well, you and that Paul guy. Since we're both each other's type maybe we could be types together?'

Fraser stared at Ray and he could almost see Fraser's computer brain translating Ray-speak to English.

'That sounds like a fantastic idea,' Fraser said after a moment. 'Could we take it slow?'

'Sure, sure. Slow is good. Slow is great.'

Ray turned his head and planted a quick peck on Fraser's cheek. Turning his head, Fraser kissed Ray's lips. After several closed mouth kisses Ray pulled back.

'Is that slow enough?' Ray asked.

'Very much so. Would you mind if I deepened the kiss?'

Ray smirked. 'Hell, yeah I wouldn't mind.'

Ray kissed Fraser's lips and Fraser did indeed deepen the kiss. Ray grabbed Fraser's shoulders and kneaded them. When Fraser's hand came up and combed through Ray's hair Ray groaned into Fraser's mouth.

Ray pulled away because if he didn't he wouldn't be able to take things slow, his half hard cock was a testament to that, and if Fraser wanted slow than Ray was going to make damn sure they went as slow as turtles.  
************

Over the next few weeks Ray did indeed take things slow. Fraser came over almost every night and all they did was kiss. That was just fine with Ray. If he ended up hard every single time that was nothing his right hand couldn't take care of after Fraser left.

Now, Ray and Fraser were kissing on Ray's couch. Ray was pushed against a couch arm. Fraser's hands moved up and down Ray's cheek and Ray's hands moved up and down Fraser's back. Fraser broke the kiss and they were both panting. Fraser's hair was a mess, his eyes were dark and his flannel shirt was open. Ray's cock twitched in his jeans as he stared at Fraser undershirts, he could almost picture Fraser's bare chest.

'I was wondering if it's not too presumptuous if I could kiss more of you?'

'Sure. Whatever you want.'

'Greatness.'

Ray laughed. 'Did you just use one of my words?'

'I did indeed. It seemed more than appropriate for the situation.'

Fraser pulled up Ray's shirt and Ray lifted his arms. The shirt was pulled over his head. Fraser kissed Ray neck and shoulder and moved down to Ray's tattoo. He spent several long moments licking and sucking on Ray's tattoo.

'Got a tattoo fetish there, Benton-Buddy?'

Fraser looked up at Ray. 'No. It's just I had no idea tattooed skin tasted so different.'

'Really? What's it taste like.'

'I'm not positive, but I believe it tastes like honeydew melon.'

Fraser moved over to one of Ray's nipples. When he sucked on it Ray hissed. Ray laughed when Fraser kissed Ray stomach, his tongue poked at Ray's bellybutton.

'Can I perform fellatio on you?' Fraser asked.

He didn't know what a fellatio was, but he had been hoping for a blow job, but anything Fraser did would defiantly be great. 'Sure.'

Fraser moved down and kneeled on the floor. Ray spread his legs and Fraser settled between them. He unzipped Ray's pants and pulled out Ray's cock.

Kissing the dark red tip, Fraser then sucked it into his mouth. When his tongue swirled around it Ray had to stop himself from thrusting into Fraser's mouth. When Fraser's tongue poked at the slit Ray moved his hands into Fraser's hair and gripped tight.

Fraser sucked and Ray came hard.

Ray closed his eyes. His orgasm had worn him out, but than the last time he had had an orgasm like that he had been with Stella. He heard Fraser walk around his apartment and then he heard the sink running.

'Whatcha doing?'

'I thought you might like a wet cloth to clean yourself with.'

'Could you do it? I don't think I'll be moving anytime soon.'

'Of course.'

As Fraser wiped Ray's cock with a warm wash cloth Ray thought he was defiantly going to have to pay Fraser back. In a sexy way. Several times.  
***********

Sunlight streamed through his bedroom window as Ray laid in his bed. Fraser was on top of him and Ray was rubbing Fraser's naked back. Rubbing his nose against Fraser's neck, he inhaled Fraser scent and revelled in the weight and heat of Fraser.

Ray closed his eyes and grinned. Finally, he had someone to snuggle. And snuggle he would.


End file.
